bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
T.H.A.N.O.S. (TOTiverse)
T.H.A.N.O.S., also known as the T'errifying '''H'omicidal 'A'irship of 'N'ever-ending 'O'mnipotent 'S'laughter, is a Boss Bloon that appears in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. He is the Bloon Regime's ultimate superweapon and appears a couple missions after you complete the Omegachi V. You fight him on a very difficult map known as MEMOIR. Remember to go for the head or else you won't be feeling so good... Appearance After defeating a huge wave of M.O.T.H.E.R.S.H.I.P.S. with the Omegachi V (containing all the Heroes inside), a dark portal will spawn under everyone in the vicinity and suck everyone in. Then, they will find themselves in the middle of a strange, ethereal environment known as MEMOIR. Then, the Omegachi V's shield will be triggered by an invisible force. The heroes will look around and discover in horror as half of everyone around them turns to dust. The shield protects the people inside the Omegachi V from the same attack, preventing them from suffering the same fate. The force that caused so many people to die came from the Infinity Gauntlet replica used by T.H.A.N.O.S., who emerges and taunts: ''"We ignored our destiny once, and we will not do that again. No more games this time. I will shred your species to its last atom, exterminate all weakness and incompetence from existence, so that the survivors will know of nothing but strength and resilience. A reality cured of infirmity. '''A grateful universe. They will know only what has been given, and not what they have lost... because you will not be alive to tell them."'' Starting animation Before THANOS enters the map, he will make the following taunt: "I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It’s frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... '''I AM."' Abilities Power Stone Shockwave THANOS uses the Power Stone to launch a powerful omnidirectional shockwave, inflicting 700-800 damage to all towers within a large radius of himself. Power Stone Punch THANOS activates the Power Stone while punch a random tower multiple times, inflicting 400-500 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit. Power Stone Death Blast THANOS fires a concentrated blast of energy from the Power Stone and blasts it at a tower, inflicting 1,000-1,100 damage at the tower. Infinite Genocide Taunt: ''"I could simply snap my fingers, and you would all '''cease to exist.' I call that... mercy."'' Easily the most dangerous ability of THANOS. THANOS snaps his fingers with his Infinity Gauntlet, instantly killing half of all towers that exist on the screen. The Omegachi V, Fusion Towers, and Tier 6 Towers lose 50% of their current health instead of dying. Towers killed by this CAN be revived. Heroes are instead stunned for 12 seconds. This ability also instantly removes half of the current amount of lives you have (rounded up to the nearest life. E.g. if you have 5 lives left this ability makes you have 3), but this part of the ability will not work if it would cause you to have 0 lives left. After executing this ability, T.H.A.N.O.S. gets the Weak status effect for 12 seconds. The cooldown of this ability lasts 45 seconds. Gauntlet Death Beam Taunt: "Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. '''But this... does put a smile on my face."' THANOS fires a concentrated energy ray using all 6 of his Infinity Stones at a tower, inflicting 600-700 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit. Since this attack does 7 hits that can stack, towers could potentially take up to '''4,900 damage' from this attack. Moon Crush Taunt: "INSECTS!!!! I WILL BATHE THE STARWAYS IN YOUR BLOOD!!" THANOS unleashes giant fragments of a destroyed moon and fires it at towers, inflicting high damage and stunning them for 6 seconds. Phase Taunt: "You expect too much from yourselves." THANOS makes most attacks phase through him harmlessly for 8 seconds regardless of the presence of Monkey Intelligence Bureaus. Can happen only twice. Does not work on Activated Abilities or electricity-based attacks. Hero Manipulation Taunt: "I will make you long for something as sweet as pain." THANOS uses the Soul Stone and the Mind Stone to take control of a Hero on the map for 8 seconds. This hero will attack your towers and with 50% increased attack speed. Can only happen twice. You Should've Gone For The Head Taunt: "You should have gone for the head." If T.H.A.N.O.S. dies, he uses the Reality Stone and the Soul Stone to resurrect himself with 6% health and takes 20% less damage. Can only happen twice, then he's dead for good. Reality Shift Taunt: "Reality is often disappointing. But now... '''reality can be whatever I want."' Towers around a certain radius of THANOs are temporarily transmuted into bubbles until they are no longer within that radius. Heroes and Tier 6 Towers cannot be transmuted into bubbles. A Soul For A Soul Taunt: ''"I hope they remember you." A passive ability. Upon killing a tower with any offensive ability except Infinite Genocide, T.H.A.N.O.S. has a 40% chance to absorb the soul of the doomed tower. This will cause him to inflict 40% more damage instantly heal 7% of his maximum health. Time Stone Revive Taunt: "Today I lost more than you could know... but now is no time to mourn. Now... is no '''time' at all."'' T.H.A.N.O.S uses the Time Stone to undo the deaths of up to 15 dead Bloons within a large radius of himself. Heal Suppression Taunt: "No resurrections this time." All aspects of healing within a large radius of himself, including resurrection, are disabled for 13 seconds. Summon Sanctuary II Taunt: "In all my years of conquest, violence, slaughter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little species... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much. '''I am... inevitable."' T.H.A.N.O.S. spawns Sanctuary II, a massive semi-blimp warship that has 600,000 HP and 10 Defense. Sanctuary II Sanctuary II flies around the screen, attacking towers in its path with large plasma bolts. It also has the following abilities: Plasma Storm For 10 seconds, Sanctuary II summons a storm of plasma bolts on the screen, damaging all towers on the screen. This also STUNS the affected towers, both during the ability and for 6 seconds after the ability finishes. Outrider Drop Pods Sanctuary II drops Drop Pods containing many Outrider Bloons at random places on the map. Nigrum Interitu Sanctuary II spawns 7-9 Black Order Bloons from its body. Summon Chitauri Bloons Sanctuary II summons an army of Chitauri Bloons, composing of Chitauri Bloon Speeders and Chitauri Bloon Leviathans. Tesseract Teleport T.H.A.N.O.S. uses the Space Stone to teleport Bloons around him to a place closer to the exit(s). The teleported Bloons also move 3% faster and take 12% less damage from all sources for 5 seconds. Skulls Like most other bosses, T.H.A.N.O.S.'s health bar has skulls on it. When his health reaches those skulls, he spawns a wave of Bloons, in this case Fortified Gunner Ghost MOTHERSHIPs and Black Order Bloons. = '''T.H.A.N.O.S. (B:CoW)' = T.H.A.N.O.S. appears once again in Bloons: Clash of Worlds, but his design and gameplay attributes have been changed significantly. He no longer possesses his Infinity Gauntlet replica, but what he has lost in energy damage has been more than made up for in health, damage resistance, and raw attack damage. Abilities (WIP) Trivia *THANOS himself is an obvious reference to Thanos from Avengers: Infinity War.Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:References Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Memes Category:OP Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons: Clash of Worlds